


Oneshits

by FreeTwoPlay



Category: all of them - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, snake - Freeform, stupid ass bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTwoPlay/pseuds/FreeTwoPlay
Summary: A collection of our dumb shit talks and stupid ideas. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay/gifts).



> Our average talks.

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:00 PM**

id kill it in some crocs

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski    Today at 6:00 PM**

No

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:01 PM**

you hear squeaking down the hall, you look twords the door "oh no....Its Lydia"  ur gay no us got us roasted

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:01 PM**

"you can't hide from me, I can smell you"

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:02 PM**

Squeaking intensifies

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:03 PM**

The squeaking noise gets faster and louder with every step. You see Lydia's hulking shadow on the wall. She pops her head around and says "hey gois you wanna see my snake?"

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:03 PM**

"Gois where ya goin? Goiiiiiiiss"

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:03 PM**

You curse, this is the 90th time she's asked today

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:04 PM**

"He's a goid boi I promis"

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:04 PM**

Her increasingly bad grammar grates on your ears as you try to find an exit

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:05 PM**

"hey moi snoikes sne snoither snay gois"

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss"

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:06 PM**

Aha! You spot a window, now to slowly and politely leave so as to not offend her sensitive feelings. "Uhh maybe later I gotta go do something"

 

**CrocodilianBroREDHasASnake     Today at 6:06 PM**

shes tearing up but accepts this, tis a daily occurance

 

**CrocodilianBroBluIsABroski     Today at 6:07 PM**

You feel bad but are successful, you roll away on your heelies 


	2. Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another spontaneous racist roleplay, nothing to see here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Porb is CrocodilianBroBlu from the last chapter and E G G E D F I S H is CrocodilianBroRED

**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:30 PM**  
its me frogsona

  
**Porb 🐡     Last Wednesday at 1:30 PM**  
Get your British ass outta here

  
**E G G E D F I S H     Last Wednesday at 1:30 PM**  
meh fragsona

  
**Porb 🐡     Last Wednesday at 1:31 PM**  
Oi!

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:32 PM**  
wribbot wribbot ya ere me

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:32 PM**  
Do yere got a loiscence fer that?

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:33 PM**  
wribbot i'm a goddamn frag ere I get no loiscence

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:34 PM**  
Well then I'm gonna 'ave to take yer cheeky arse in I am I am

  
**E G G E D F I S H       Last Wednesday at 1:35 PM**  
oh no ye aint wribbot net if I eat yo cheeky arse forst

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:37 PM**  
There shall be no arse eatin' when I'm round' ere

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:38 PM**  
it couse yous ain't got no arse wribbot wribbot

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:38 PM**  
That be the truest darn thing you've said all dey I say!

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:39 PM**  
hoy hoy hoy you pulled a little funny on meh whit dat rhyme

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:39 PM**  
I oosted to be a comedian I was

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:40 PM**  
I say I say ya be moighty good at it  
_the frog is running away_

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:41 PM**  
Oi! Get yer arse back ere!

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:42 PM**  
w r i b b o t

  
**Porb 🐡      Last Wednesday at 1:43 PM**  
>:(

  
**E G G E D F I S H      Last Wednesday at 1:44 PM**  
_the thwapping of frog toes_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still gay

**Author's Note:**

> We're fucking gay.  
> or are we FUCKING gay?


End file.
